Come Back To Me
by Farawaylog765
Summary: Feliks and Toris are orphans left behind with only each other for love but when Toris got adopted their friendship crumble. Now 10 years passed by and the two meet again but Feliks change and forgot everything about his childhood because of and accident. Will Toris try and build their friendship again or just live on with his life never trying to become friends with Feliks again.
1. Chapter 1

**No More**

* * *

_Toris _

"FELIKS!" I helplessly yelled as my friend was being drag away by his new adoptive parents and thus separating us

"TORIS!" he tried to fight off his new adoptive father who tighten his grip on him making him yelp in pain

"NO! Don't take him! I beg you" I squirm away from the hold of the security guard who look at me with sympathy

'Jerk! I don't need you stupid sympathy I need Feliks!' I want to yell at him but can't and desperately watch him being taken away by his new family…. NO! I _was_ HIS FAMILY AND HE'S MINE! HE DON'T NEED THOSE PEOPLE!

"no…" I collapsed at the thought he might forgot about me and sadness knowing we would never see each other again but a few shock and panic gasp made me look up to see Feliks running towards me with a smile on his face. It made me smile too and ran towards him.

We were almost gonna be together again when red truck ran to him and I watch in horror as Feliks' body was colored in red and flew away

.

.

.

.

"NO!" I sit up in fear because of the nightmare I just had and making Feliks stir and ask

"what's the problem, Liet?" e ask rubbing the sleep off his eyes but failed utterly

"n-nothing.. just a bad dream.." I assured me more than him. He look like he was hurt I didn't tell him the truth so I said "it's really nothing!" and sang him a polish lullaby that he taught me before and no sooner than a minute he was already sleeping beside me and I can't help myself but to smile at him.

"yes… it's nothing" I assured myself and went back to sleep and thankfully no more nightmares

Morning came no more sooner than I anticipated. While I and the other children in the orphanage are busy doing the chores given to us by the sisters so we won't end up spoiled one kid a bit taller than me bullied Feliks making him cry and it angered me.

"hey leave him alone!" I push them back and comforted Feliks until he calmed down and I face the other boy

"what did you do? You better didn't hurt him!" I hissed at te kid but he only smirked at me and said that clearly struck to me as fear

"tsk… save him while you still can Toris-boy 'cause this afternoon you won't see him anymore" he laugh and leave me alone so very confuse about what he said

'you won't see him anymore'

…no no NO NONONONO! The dream! Feliks.. NO! IT CAN'T BE! UGH WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE ADOPTED WHY! I kept on cursing inside my head so much than when Feliks ask if I'm okay I snap at him and making him tear up

"ah! No Feliks I'm so sorry I didn't meant to snap at you!" I apologized and cursed myself again but this time about me snapping at Feliks without him knowing why.

"hughh.. then why?" he ask all wet since the tears won't stop. What. The. Hell. Did I snap at him! E won't stop later

"hey…stop crying okay or.. or I'll cry too" I said gently and I wasn't lying 'cause I'm really close to breaking down and thankfully he stop but still hiccups escape his lips. He look to me sadly as if asking 'then why?' and I sigh and told him the truth

"no Liet! I don't want to be separated from you! Please stop them!" he beg as if I could change the orphanage's decision so I tried as gently as possible to tell him I couldn't

"I'm so sorry.. but I couldn't Fel. I could not stop it.. later one of us will be adopted and we won't see each other again" I tried but couldn't as I let out a tear until I'm fully crying with Feliks who copied me along the way

"if.. we can't see each other again then… let me say this for our sake…. You're my most important person in my whole existence and I won't forget you ever! You're my biggest 'what if..' Liet" he smile at me sadly and I cried harder

"me too..gehh.. me too" I cried for a whole hour and so is Feliks and good thing no one saw us or else Feliks might get pick on more if I was the adopted. How I wish me and Feliks are kids with family since we won't have to worry about being separated at all. I already miss him now even if we're still together

This is it. The time either me and Feliks are adopted by a guy name Ivan Braginski…. I hope his nice so if Feliks got adopted he won't be sad and scared. The Ivan guy arrived around 2:27 p.m. and arrange some required papers for adoption. Turns out he will be adopting THREE kids and I hope that Feliks and I will be the two of the three that he will pick and with the look Feliks' face I believe he is thinking the same thing.

.

.

.

Dammit! He didn't pick Feliks! He chose the guys named Eduard von Bock and Raivis Galante as his other two and with me as the third. When Feliks heard about it he look like a broken man who just lost his lost important thing of his life:me

When it was time to leave I just can't stop thinking about the dream last night and I'm really worried about that. As much as I want to be with Feliks forever I want him alive and living so I didn't talk to him or even say goodbye. I just pass by him like he wasn't visible and he look hurt, betrayed, and…..insane? Really! When I stole a quick glance towards him he was SMILING creepily and when the door closed he screamed and cried with the sisters comforting him.

In the pit of my stomach something twisted. I feel like barfing when I heard him called my REAL name not Liet. The other boys look at me worriedly as if they thought I might cry there and then but I prove them wrong when I reach the car not even letting a single tear fell from my face.

Ivan smiled at me with sympathy on his features as if saying he didn't know me and Feliks are the best of friends but the next thing he said prove me wrong. " it's better for you to forget about him if you want to live in my house" he said letting out a ominous aura all while smiling sweetly

I nodded in fear and so is the other boys when he said the same thing about the orphanage and such and we got in the truck. When I look at the window waiting for Ivan to start the car I catch Feliks said said or mouthed me "Liet, Wróć do mnie*" and it made me want to cry but I look away just in time before my tears fall to my face.

As of this day our friendship is no more

* * *

**Sooooo what do you think? Too dramatic or too much LietPol? Better be prepare now 'cause I'm thinking more LietPol in the future!**

**If your wondering why Feliks isn't speaking his valley girl accent let me just say that somewhere over the rainbow he will soon... or not.**

**Okay! Some translation for you dear readers**

**1.Wóć do mnie- means 'come back to me' in polish and SINCE Feliks is polish I made him say or mouthed it so hooray for me! ^U^ **

**oh! Before I forgot I have to do the disclaimer so**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia and if I did I would make LietPol canon! Ahahahaha!*coughcough***

**don't forget to review and if you any ideas for future reference don't hesitate to PM me 'kay?**

**Żegnajcie drodzy czytelnicy**

**-Farawaylog765**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again**

**====line====**

"Yo Bro? Can I ask something?" Alfred asked with both of his hands on his hips and with a smile that says 'Imma Hero!'

"Yes?" Toris said staring in awe at the place they will now start calling home.

"Where the heck are Eduard and Raivis?" Alfred ask as his Hero smile was now a baby pout

"Eduard wants to have a little tour so Gilbert and Matthew took him with them for a tour and Raivis is dragged by Mathias for a video game" Toris sigh as he entered the mansion.

"They dumped you for those? So not cool and heroic, dude!" Alfred snorted and sat on the couch as I did to the other couch.

"Thanks again…" Toris smile sheepishly

"Furr bwut?" Alfred said as he ate a burger that came out from nowhere. 'Where did he got that?' Toris thought and said why he said 'thank you'.

"You got the three of us out of that place" Toris cringed at the memories he recalled of Ivan's house

"You need to get out of that hellhole any way, dude." Alfred muttured angrily as he stop from his eating frenzy

"Still though.. thanks" They sat there seemingly on their own world after that conversation. Alfred is busy eating and thinking about a certain brit while Toris is busy thinking about his plans for the future and also about Feliks. 'Wonder if I get to see him again….' Is a thought that always crossed with Toris' mind. Surely Feliks missed him too right? I mean, he said that he won't forget Toris ever. 'Maybe he moved on. After being separated for 10 years no one can blame him if he did…' Toris thought sadly and he let out a tired sigh. Alfred look up after the sigh and looked at Toris worriedly.

"Something wrong Bro?" he ask only to get a shake on the head from Toris

"I'm fine.." and that's the time everyone came into the house

After a dinner with Alfred and his family plus Gilbert, the three baltics are dead tired from a long day.

"Hey where did you guys go anyway?" Toris ask from his bed to his roommates

"Gilbert and Matthew took me for a tour but I really think it was only Matthew who toured me since Gilbert kept on babbling about his inflated ego" Eduard shakes his head in dismay

"Gee that's harsh Eduard" Toris chuckled " How about you Raivis?"

"Mathias and I played video games and Mathias sure does suck at puzzles" Eduard and I just stared at Raivis for his bluntness

"That's…. very bold to say.." Toris smile nervously

"You being blunt again Raivis" Eduard sigh and fixed his glasses

"Did I say something rude?" Toris and Eduard sigh

'He doesn't realize very much, doesn't he?" the two of them thought

====Amazing line======

"Here we are guys!" Alfred shouted and laughed loudly too

"Can you be a little quiet Alfred?" Matthew said softly like what he always do

"Awww… Why not?" Alfred pouted at Matthew. Matthew was about to say something when someone beat him to it

"Because you're so loud you bloody git!" Arthur yelled from behind

"Iggy!" Alfred made a beeline towards the brit who smacked him upside in the head

"Bloody hell! Get off me!" and they continued their fight as they walk towards the Gakuen Hetalia

"Finally some peace and-"

"Birdie! You're here! Now the awesome me is now completely awesome!" Gilbert tackled Matthw with his bear hug

"Ahh! Gilbert!" But Gilbert ignored his protest as he is drag by him towards the direction Alfred and Arthur just walked on

"Man! This morning sure is fun eh?" Mathias laugh as he slap Toris and Eduards back and putting a hand on Raivis shoulder

"You three sure are popular…" Raivis pointed out the gathering group of girls and some guys too

"Yeah they even called us the 'Godly Three'!" Mathias said grinning from ear to ear

"Why 'Godly Three'?" Eduard ask as he fixed his crooked glasses

"Don't know?" Mathias just shrugs and the three baltics sweat drop

"You sure are early today." A deep, smooth voice said and the four of them turned to see guy with a platinum blonde hair with a hairclip. His cobalt blue eyes stared at Mathias who just grinned more.

"Norge! You're here!" Mathias let Raivis go as he ran towards the guy for a hug but the guy just move to the side just before Mathias hit him

"Mathias get up?" The mystery guy ordered and Mathias got up as fast as lighting

"You Lukas!" the taller man greeted with a smile as the smaller man just stare

"Hello Mathias.." was all he said before he turned and started walking towards the campus with a dog called Mathias hot in his trail

"Wow… that sure was something…" Toris smiled unsure of the situation

"Well… one thing is sure about now" Eduard said coolly

"What?" Raivis and Toris ask facing the Estonian

"Noone is showing us our classes" he explained and it took 3 seconds for the other boys to process what he just said

"Oh!" Toris and Raivis said with a 'I got it know' face

"Soo…. What now?" Toris ask checking his watch. They still have 30 minutes before class starts so if they start looking now they might still be able to catch up

"Oh looky Fel-chan! I got all their pictures together!" a bubbly voice cheered behind them

"Wow, like, totally great for you Lizzy." A all too familiar voice answered the bubbly one. Toris turned to see the person he wanted to meet for 10 years. Feliks Lukasiewicz.

" Yeah and- Roddy!" the girl who owns the Bubbly voice squeek in oy as the 'Roddy' guy just arrive

"Oh? Hello Elizabeta, hello Feliks" answered 'Roddy'

"Like, hi Roderich" Feliks greeted in return that made Toris jealous

The other companions of Toris noticed that he didn't listen so they followed their gazed and their jaw drop

"Is that….?" Raivis started

"Feliks?" Eduard finished

Toris only nodded and continued his staring at Feliks with Raivis and Eduard following his lead

"We should say 'hi'" Raivis blurted out after 5 seconds of staring

"Wha- NO!" Toris yell at him a little bit louder since the person the three of them are staring at plus his two companions stared at them too.

"Hey Fe-" Raivis ignored Toris' protest and started to greet but Toris and Eduard clamp his mouth shut

"Are you crazy!" Eduard yell silently at Raivis

"What! Why?" the little guy ask his captors

"Because you're meddling with his current life now if you say 'hi'" Toris whispered

" Again why? He knew you?" Raivis raised an eyebrow

"He… He changed. I mean he talks like a valley girl now! So he defiantly change" Toris pointed out sadly. "My old Feliks would never talk like a valley girl ever but the Feliks we see now talks like a valley girl"…

"YOU JUST CALLED HIM 'MY'!" Raivis and Eduard screamed Toris mistake

"No I did-! I-! It's not what you think!" Toris flushed in embarrassment

"But you just use 'my' like in a possessive kind of way… do you like him Toris?" Eduard ask with a wary look on his face

"He's my best friend for the first 9 years of my life! Of course I like him but not that kind of like! I like him as a friend! A very go-"

"Who are you talking about? Is it about Yaoi?" the girl Elizabeta ask excitedly

"Wha-?" the three baltics ask altogether before their bombered with questions

"Who's the lucky guy? Have been crushing him for 9 years? Is the guy he like one of you or is it someone else? What's his name? Age? Address? Is he cute? Is he-"

"Now, now Lizzy. You're, like, freaking them out now" said Feliks who lightly squeezed Elizabeta'ss shoulder for her to calm down

"We're, like, totally sorry for freaking you guys out. My name's Feliks Lukasiewicz and this is my adoptive sister Elizabeta Hedervary and her friend *cough*fiancée*cough* Roderich Edelstein" he introduce his friends to Toris who look grim

"My name's Raivis Galante" Raivis introduce with a smile

"Eduard von Bock, it's m pleasure to meet you" Eduard bow

"…" Nothing followed Eduard so everyone stare at Toris

"…" still no reply

"Hey… Toris!" Raivis grab his shoulder and shook him hard

"Wha- oh…." Toris snap back to reality

"Your name." Eduard said looking worried at his friend's space out

"Oh! My name is Toris Laurinaitis and I'm sorry about earlier" Toris blush but his eyes looked hurt when he introduce himself to Feliks. 'It feel horrible… why can't you remember me Feliks?' he thought looking down and spacing out again

"Does he, like, space out much?" Feliks ask waving his hand infront of Toris

"No… something just came up" Eduard half-lied to them and shook Toris out of his own world

"Well…. You better hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of school" Roderich said after he check his watch

"That's our problem now…" Raivis look down

"Why?" Elizabeta ask

"Well.. two of our friends ditch us for their boyfriends and one got drag by his… so we're lost.." Toris smile sadly

"Would you, like, want us to help?" Feliks offered and smile mostly towards Toris who look down and bit his lips. 'I wish you remember'

"That would be great!" Eduard lit up instantly after hearing those words

"Okay just tell us your age and we'll escort you" Roderich said

"I'm 19, Eduard's 17 and Raivis is 15" Toris said still looking down and not looking up

"So… Toris should go with Feliks since they're at the same age and they're probably share homeroom together. Eduard you come with Elizabeta and I since your room is near ours and Raivis….. hmmm" Roderich thought for a moment "You should go with Alexis and his friends"

"Who's Alexis?" Raivis ask

"He's around your age. Long white hair tied into twin braids and always around another boy with red hair name Johan…. Honestly he like Johan more than me" the Austrian shakes his head in dismay

"Don't worry Roddy. Alexis will be fine with Johan and since they like each other there's no need to worry!" Elizabeta assured him but it only made it worse

"He like Johan! He never told me that…" Roderich grumbled

"But didn't Alexis, like, totally said last year 'Johan is art!' or whatever" Feliks said confused

"…. That's it. My brother loves Johan more than me." Roderich stated with a grim look on his face

"Hehehe! I better take photos. Well we better get going bye" Elizabeta, Roderich and Eduard walks away towards the campus leaving Toris, Feliks and Raivis together

"Well… better find Alexis" Raivis said with a sigh

A boy with red hair and a scar on his face ran pass them towards a girl with long with hair

"Alexis!" the boy called out the girl who looked like she was drawing

"Johan.." the 'girl' smile softly at the red boy and stop drawing

"Sorry I'm a little late, come on." Johan grab Alexis' hand making the albino blush faintly and let his friend drag him away

"Or maybe not… see at home Toris and… Lai veicas" and off he go too now leaving the two old friends alone

"Let's go then… Feliks" Toris smile didn't reach his eyes and Feliks realizes it but didn't dare to ask. The way the Lithuanian look at Feliks make him wonder 'Did we met before?'.

"Yeah totally!" and he grab Toris' hand

"Yeah…" Toris look at their intertwined hands and smile contentedly

'I'm fine if things are like this now. As long as Feliks is near I'm…. okay'

=====Lines QAQ=====

**Hello to my dear readers. I may or may not be gone for a while since school is starting soon in my place so I might get a little distracted but fear not I will never abandon this story! Okay maybe a little dramatic there but any way thanks for reading! Love ya all! **

**Now for some translation:**

** veicas- Latvian word for good luck. Aww little Latvia cheers Lituania in his love too! So sweet!**

**That's all guys so peace out! And don't forget to review, follow or favorite 'kay? Thanks **

**-Farawaylog735**


End file.
